Es Ella
by tel-yuu
Summary: Se recostó en su cómoda cama y cerró los ojos. Lo mejor era dormir. Entonces empezó a soñar… Es ella
1. Sueño 1  Discoteca

Me ha dado por hacer cosas raras en casa. El otro día saque todo lo que tenia o alcance de un cajón que tengo a lado de la cama. Encontré cajas originales de los juegos de pokemon. En la época de la GB, GBC o GBA ponía en la caja que la guardásemos. Bah! También me dio por clasificar papeles de la FP de informática. Adivinar que, No me caben en el archivador, si , si como leéis. Tengo un porrón de folios sueltos por ahí. Más bien una pila de libros de mi época escolar. Tengo dos torres en el pasillo. ¡Que guía podre jugar al ESDLA! Na cosas mías, el calor me afecta. A lo que iba. Recolecte historias que tenía en mis cuadernos sin publicar en la red y he creado esto. Como no tiene final. Sirven como sueños y esto ha salido hoy mismo. Me han salido 3 capítulos.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Es Ella<strong>

_Sueño 1 - Discoteca_

Una mota de agua caía a gran velocidad al vacio. El viento la desvió de su trayectoria original. Choco contra las primeras ramas de un árbol. Se deslizo a través de sus hojas como si fuera un tobogán. A escala iba bajando hasta su destino, el suelo. Sus hermanas la seguían en su largo camino. La unión de estas motas desencadeno una fuerte tormenta. Los rayos iluminaban el oscuro cielo. Los truenos resonaban en cada uno de los rincones de la aldea, asustando así a los niños pequeños escondidos bajo sus sabanas. No los dejaba dormir. Ni a ellos ni a los adultos. El agua del rio estaba a punto de desbordarse.

Todo eso no le importaba mucho a un hombre de cabellera plateada. Miraba como la lluvia golpeaba su ventana. Era su entretenimiento. Pues la luz eléctrica no volvía y la raquítica vela no le dejaba leer su libro. No veía las letras, ni el exterior de su hogar. La lluvia impedía ver con claridad. Suspiro intranquilo. Se aburría. Se recostó en su cómoda cama y cerró los ojos. Lo mejor era dormir. Entonces empezó a soñar…

-o-

La habían convencido para ir aquel lugar. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas. Esos antros no son de su agrado. Tienen mucho ruido, gente borracha y olor a sudor y a cerrado. Pero ahí iba con sus amigas camino hacia el nuevo local de moda. Una semana llevaban hablando de ello y aun lo seguían. Ella ignoraba su parloteo continuo. Su deseo del momento era entrar, ver el panorama y largarse cuanto antes a casa. No aguantaría la borrachera y las bromitas pesadas de sus amigas. Su desgracia empezaría al entrar. Lo sabía de sobra. Sabía que iba encontrar allí: Un grupo de mujeres gritando delante de la barra. Intento quitarse esa imagen de la mente. Casi le dio una arcada. Se lo aguanto. Sus amigas empezaron a impacientarse. Se estaban acercando y para su poca paciencia había cola. Resoplo frustrada. El portero las vio, más bien a ella. Las hizo señas y las dejo entrar. Más agobios para ella. Las guiaron hacia una mesa libre y medio apartada. Sus amigas gritaron al ver a los muchachos que atendían la barra. Sus ojos pasaron sobre uno de ellos. Su melena plateada destacaba entre todas las demás. La sonreía mientras servía copas. Desconecto su contacto visual. Sus amigas la empujaban hacia la mesa. La obligaron a sentarse y la acosaron a preguntas un pelis subiditas de tonos. Aunque callaron al verle acercarse. Se pusieron tontas al tenerlo tan cerca. Cayeron en su encanto varonil.

-**Buenas noches,-** saludo.- **aquí trigo vuestras bebidas.-** Pegaron un gritito cuando las sirvió.- **y la ultima, una dulce bebida para la joven dama.** - Le regalo una sonrisa y se la dejo sobre la mesa junto con una nota. No la leyó. La arrugo y se lo guardo en el bolso.

Sus amigas empezaron a bebe cuando él se marcho. Querían emborracharse lo antes posible y así pedir la siguiente copa. Ella opto por beber despacio y aguantar la charla de ellas.

Dos horas llevaban allí. Sus amigas iban por la cuarta bebida. Estaban borrachas. Cantaban alegremente la canción que sonaba en ese mismo momento. Ella miro el reloj. Se le hacía tarde. Estaba cansada. Bostezo y se disculpo con sus amigas. No se quejaron. La dijeron adiós a gritos. Antes de salir fue al baño, sino no aguantaría hasta casa. Cuando salió, uno de los porteros la esperaba.

-**Señorita,-** la llamo.- **el jefe desea que lo espere en su despacho.**

**-¿Para qué?-** le pregunto.

-**No lo sé.-** le contesto extrañado.- **No tardara mucho.**

La llevo hacia la parte trasera del local y le índico donde esperar. Se sentó en el cómodo sofá de aquel despacho. La espera se la hizo eterna. Miro varias veces el reloj. ¿Cuándo iba venir? No lo sabía con exactitud. Saco el horario de trenes. Su último tren salía en media hora y desde allí hasta la estación tardaría como mínimo quince minutos. Lo malo era que tenía que sacar un pase nuevo. Eso descontaba cinco minutos. Se levanto. No podía esperarlo más. Conocía muy bien sus tardanzas Abrió la puerto ay el portero se giro. Vigilaba la puerta del despacho.

-**El jefe está a punto de llegar**.- La aviso.- **Espere un poco.**

-**Ya, pero mi paciencia se ha acabado. Estoy cansada y quiero iré a casa**.- Salió irritada. -**Debo coger el último tren o me vuelvo andando a casa y prefiero lo primero.**

-**Pero… Pero…-** La mirada de ella lo asusto.

**-¡Tss!-** Chisto.- **Dile que me marcho.**

Le dejo con las palabras en la boca. Sorteo a la gran multitud hacia la salida. Nadie le impidió salir y se dirigió a prisa hacia la estación. Cogió a tiempo el tren.

Unos minutos de irse. El dichoso jefe se planto en la entrada de su despacho. Su portero o más bien su compañero estaba asustado y sin habla.

**-¿Dónde está ella?-** Le pregunto primero.

-**Se… Se…-** Tartamudeo señalando la salida.- **ido.**

-**Imbécil.-** Le propino un golpe en el hombro.- **no sabes lo que has hecho.**

-**Sempai,-** se tranquilizo- **acaso es…**

**-¡QUÉ!-** Se alarmo.- **¡NO! ¿Tú en que andas pensando?**

-**Nada, nada.-** Se alejo.- **Entonces…**

El hombre se acerco a la mesa y de un cajo saco unas llaves. Golpeo la mesa con rabia. Volvió a donde estaba su compañero.

-**Es ella…**

-o-

Se despertó sobresaltado. Uno de los truenos hizo temblar toda su casa como si fuera un terremoto. A causa de eso no pudo dormir en toda lo que quedaba de noche. Aunque se quedo con una extraña sensación o sentimiento. Intento recordar el sueño, pero nada. Su inconsciencia no quería que recordara.


	2. Sueño 2 Niño

Los personajes de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

><p><em>Sueño 2 - Niño<em>

Llego a casa de un largo día de trabajo. La misión de ese día fue achicar el agua de todas las casas de la aldea. La tormenta de la noche anterior había causado grandes destrozos por todos lados. Esa misma mañana al bajar las escaleras, se resbalo cayendo en el barro. Llevaba todo el día embarrado de pies a cabeza. Estaba harto. Fue hacia su baño y se dicho. Se quito todo el peso de encima. Lo peor fue salir de allí. La bañera estaba sucia de tanto barro. Suspiro con desgana y lo dejo para otro momento. Regreso a su habitación con una toalla enrollada en su cintura y con el pelo mojado. Se desplomo encima de la cama. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco y los sueños le invadieron.

-o-

Los rayos de luz entraban por las rendijas de la persiana. El hombre de cabellos plateados dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Sonó una alarma de un despertador. Palpo un lado de la cama en busca del dichoso aparato. Algo no le cuadraba. La cama había crecido de un día para otro. Se giro sobre sí mismo. ¿Dónde estaba la pared? No lo entendía. Al final encontró la masilla a su derecha. Apago el despertado de un porrazo. Sintió a alguien observándolo desde cerca. Estaba sobre la cama. Tenía la sensación de que era algo pequeño. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Para su sorpresa, no reconocía nada de su alrededor. También al niño pequeño que estaba alado suyo. El pequeño lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Le recordaba a él a su edad. El chiquillo estaba con la boca abierta.

**-¡MAAAAMII!-** Grito con su vocecilla chillona. - **¡Papi ha despertado!**

Salto de la cama y correteo hacia el pasillo. Quien quedo con la baca abierta, fue él. Se froto los ojos dos veces. ¿Había escuchado mal? Aquel niño lo había llamado "papi". No le dio importancia. Más tarde lo investigaría. Se levanto de la cama, como de costumbre dejo la cama hecha. Se dirigió al baño. No tenía perdida. En cuanto encendió la luz, se vio en el espejo. Se sentía raro sin su querida mascara. Además su ojo izquierdo se veía extraño. Su Sharingan estaba desactivado. Eso no podía ser. Cero los ojos y suspiro. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Ahora lo tenía activado. Se acerco más y más y no paso nada. Al rato lo desactivo. Todo era parte de su imaginación. ¿Estaría soñando? Abrió el grifo de la dicha. El agua caía fresca. Se metió y se ducho. Al salir y regresar a la habitación, encontró ropa limpia sobre la cama. ¿Quién se la había dejado allí? Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de una cosa. Llevaba un anillo plateado en el dedo anular. Estaba casada ¿Pero con quien? No volvió a hacerse preguntas mentales.

Un dulce olor lo guio hacia la cocina. Allí encontró al pequeño. Tenía la boca llena de mermelada de ciruelas. Solo se fijo en el chiquillo. Lo tenía hipnotizado. Su desayuno lo tenía preparado en la mesa. Comió el contenido del plato y bebió lo de la taza. En cuanto volvió alzar la vista, el niño ya no estaba. ¿A dónde había ido? Puso los platos en el fregadero. Se quedo un rato pensativo. Tenía esa sensación de tener que ir algún sitio, pero no recordaba a donde. Noto una mirada clavada en él. El niño le estaba esperando desde la entrada de la cocina. Vestía un uniforme escolar: pantalones cortos grises, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y unos calcetines y jersey verde oscuro.

-**Papi,-** Le llamo.- **mami te echara la bronca, si vuelves a llegar tarde**.- Le advirtió.

El pequeño se acerco con un maletín. Lo tria arrastrando. Pesaba demasiado para su edad. Se lo entrego. Él lo recogió. Despeino al crio. Este hincho los mofletes y salió corriendo. El timbre sonó. Escucho otra vez el correteo y él abrió la puerta.

-¡**La abu ha venido!- **Grito.- **Adiós.-** Se despido.

La puerta se cerro de golpe. Respiro tranquilo. No había nadie en la casa. Miro el reloj de la pared. Era muy pronto. No sabía, si llegaría tarde o no. Fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá. ¿Qué iba hacer?

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Se sobresalto al escuchar una voz.- **Si quieres…**

-**Mmm…-**Musito sin mirar quien le hablaba.- **Estoy bien.**

**-¿Seguro?-** Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros.- **Te veo raro.**

Alzo la vista para ver por fin quien le hablaba. Se llevo una sorpresa. Era…, no, es ella.

-o-

Despertó tiritando. Se había quedado dormido con la toalla puesta y el pelo mojado. Estornudo varias veces. Se seco el pelo y se puso ropa limpia. Volvió a estornudar. Se tomo un medicamento para que el resfriado se fuera de inmediato. Cogió su libro y empezó a leer. Aun seguía con esa sensación por dentro y sin recordar su sueño.


	3. Sueño 3 Ciudad

Los personajes de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto sensei.

* * *

><p>Sueño 3 - Ciudad<p>

Se encontraba en el hospital en una de tantas habitaciones. Haba utilizado demasiado su sharingan y lo había postrado para unos cuantos días en aquel infierno de lugar. No tenía sus libros allí para aliviarle el sufrimiento. Además una enfermera entraba por la puerta con una gran jeringa en las manos. No soportaba aquel artefacto del demonio. Cada vez que iba al hospital las agujas eran cada vez más grandes. La enfermera se acerco a él y le inyecto el contenido de la jeringuilla. Le dejo un poco mareado y adormilado. Más lo segundo que lo primero. Pues sus ojos se cerraron por completo y los sueños regresaron a él.

-o-

Tres hombres se encontraban caminando por una ciudad. Iban vestidos con trajes. Uno de ellos, él del pelo castaño llevaba un traje azul obscuro, una camisa blanca con una corbata de rallas y zapatos negros. Otro, el moreno al pelo a lo tazón, todo de verde, parecía una planta, pero la camisa era negra. No llevaba corbata. Por último, el hombre de cabellera plateada. Lo llevaba peor. Llamaba bastante la atención entre la población femenina por su cabello, su cicatriz y la falta de su máscara. Pero menos mal que iba con gente de confianza, sino no sabría donde estaría en esos momentos. Lo peor de todo era llevar una lentilla del mismo color de su ojo sano sobre el sharingan. Lo ocultaba y desactivaba su poder al mismo tiempo. Llevaba unas gafas de sol para ocultarse. Su traje era negro al igual que los zapatos. La corbata era gris y su camisa blanca. A eso se acostumbro pronto. Le recordaba al protagonista de su libro favorito. Se reía en silencio. Sus dos compañeros lo mirarnos interrogante.

**-¿De qué se ríe, sempai?-** Le preguntó el castaño.

-**Mmm…-** Seguía en su pensamientos.- De nuestras ropas.

-**Jaja** –Rio el otro.- **Aun seguís con eso**.- Los agarro a los dos por los hombros.- **Venga chicos, vallémonos a otro lado con nuestra….**

Se quedo mudo. Los otros dos no pudieron replicar. Se pararon en seco. Miraron en todas las dirección.

**-¿Lo notáis?-** Pregunto el peligris y bajo un poco las gafas.

-**Si.-** dijeron al unisonó los otros dos.

Acto seguido una mujer paso a su lado. Su paso era ligero. Parecía tener prisa. Los tres la siguieron. Habían encontrado a uno de ellos. Bendito día. Era un milagro. No la perdían de vista en ningún momento. Ella se sentía perseguida y acosada. Miro de reojo. Acelero el paso. Debía perderlos de vista ya. Aligero el paso lo más rápido posible. Lo sabía y ellos también. No podía perder el tiempo con sus suplicar. Tenía trabajo por acabar. Se le ocurrió una idea. Entro a un centro comercial. Allí dentro había mucha gente. Pues eran rebajas. Lo perdió de su campo visual. Respiro tranquila.

La habían perdido. Los tres hombres se separaron para buscarla. El castaño bajo al metro, el moreno se fue por otra calle y el peligris entro al centro comercial. El hombre pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud. Rodeado de tantas mujeres que no le prestaban atención. Intranquilo busco y no encontró nada, pero se choco con alguien. La mujer de antes se sobresalto al verlo. Los ojos de él se le abrieron como platos. Es ella.

-o-

Despertó al alba diciendo "_Es ella. Es ella_". No tenía sentido alguno esas palabras, pero volvió a sentir esa sensación y ese sentimiento que comenzó hace unos días.


	4. Sueño 4 Estrellas y deseos

_Sueño 4 - Estrellas y deseos_

Todavía seguía encerrado en el hospital. Poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas y algunos recuerdos sin sentido de los sueños. Tenía flases de ellos en los momentos más raros. Uno fue cuando uno de sus amigos le estaba hablando sobre una cosa. Aquellas ensoñaciones le aturdían bastante y con ello le daban la medicación para que se sintiera mejor. Ese di a le había dicho a la enfermera que no quería recibir a nadie. Quería tranquilidad y no volver a tener esos flases extraños que no recordaba haber vivido. Se sentía en paz en aquella habitación sin visitas. Por lo menos le habían traído alguna de sus libros para entretenerse. Pero al leer palabra tras palabras los ojos se le iban cerrando poco a poco. La medicación le estaba surtiendo efecto en ese momento. Uno muy malo, porque estaba en el punto más interesante de su lectura y quería leérselo de un tirón. No logro mantener los ojos abiertos ni tres minutos. El sueño le estaba llamando.

-o-

Pinto el lienzo de un azul casi negro, azul Prusia. Miles de puntos blanquecinos, amarillento o incluso rojizos se dibujaron. Pequeños, minúsculo o grandes a miles años luz. El hermoso firmamento. La humanidad la observa desde la antigüedad. Mucho más viejo que el mundo. Antes nada y ahora lleno de vida. Un gran sol rodeado de pequeñas canicas. Giran alrededor del astro. Danzan una antigua danza. Cada una de un color y tamaño diferente. Algunas con anillos. Otras, solo una con vida. Marrón tierra, verde variado y en su mayoría azul, la tierra, el planeta azul, la canica azul… un fragmento de ella iluminada por el astro rey. El otro fragmento inmenso en la oscuridad. Esa parte del planeta dormía. Eso aparenta ser. Las criaturas nocturnas salen de sus madrigueras a cazar. Algunos hombres a ligar y emborracharse. Un grupo reducido de personas pasaban la noche en medio del bosque. Los coches aparcados a un lado del camino. Todos expectantes al cielo. Esperaban ansiosos el espectáculo natural. No es la lluvia, un terremoto, un volcán en erupción, un tornado, una tormenta eléctrica…. Nada de eso. El fenómeno más curioso del universo. La lluvia de estrellas.

Ese grupo de personas hablaban de si hubiera vida allá fuera. Típica conversación. Cada uno dio su opinión. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión. La lluvia dio comienzo a un hermoso espectáculo. Cientos de estrellas rozaban la capa más alta de la atmosfera del planeta. Asombrados ante tanta belleza se dejaron levar pos su propias ensoñaciones.

-**¿Qué deseo has pedido?- **Susurro un hombre castaño al otro de jersey verde esmeralda.

-**Pues que la llama de mi juventud no se extinga nunca.-** Estaba embobado con las estrellas fugaces.

-**Si dices tú deseo, no se cumplirá**.- Comento otro integrante del grupo. Un hombre de cabellera plateada. Lo dijo por incordiarlo.

-**Mierda.-** Maldijo fastidiado.- **La fastidie.**

Todos rieron ante la cara de fastidio de su compañero. Menos uno, aquel que le molesto con su comentario. No miraba al cielo como los demás, sino hacia otro lado, en un punto concreto. Su deseo pedido a las estrellas se había hecho realidad. No sabía cómo ni porque, pero allí estaba. Una hermosa joven sentada bajo un gran árbol junto con un grupo de mujeres ruidosas. Sonreía al ver la maravillosa lluvia. El hombre no podía apartar la vista de allí. Algo en su interior le decía "es ella".

-o-

Abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué extraño sentimiento empezaba a florecer dentro de su corazón? Para el colmo quien era esa mujer. Le dio un horrendo dolor de cabeza y olvido el recuerdo de ese sueño.


	5. Sueño 5 Boda

_Sueño 5 – Boda_

Leía con tranquilidad su libro favorito sobre una rama gruesa de un árbol. Así podría ver quien pasaba por allí sin percibirlo. En aquel rincón del parque se estaba bien. La suave brisa refrescante siempre soplaba en un día tan caluroso como ese. Se quedo un rato mirando las nubes como buscando alguna respuesta extraña a sus sueños. Su vista se nublaba si seguía leyendo aquella letra tan pequeña. La noche anterior no durmió por temor a tenerlos. Seguía sin entender que intentaba decirle su subconsciencia. ¿Sería ya la hora de sentar la cabeza? Negó rechazando la idea de su cabeza. Todavía había tiempo para hacerlo, pero primero había que encontrar la persona adecuada. Suspiro agobiado. Prosiguió con su lectura. Aunque el sueño le venía. Perdió su lucha contra el sueño y se dejo caer en las entrañas de la más oscuras de las tinieblas.

-o-

Se escuchaban ruidos y risas dentro de la habitación. Quien pasara en frente de la puerta, pensaría cualquier cosa. No era así. Allí dentro había una guerra de almohadas y cojines. Saltaban de un lado a otro de la cama pasando por encima del colchón. Eran dos personas: una mujer y un hombre de edad similar. Armaban tanto escándalo que las doncellas de la casa no se atrevían a interrumpir. Llevaban dos horas saltando y lanzándose los cojines. El primero en caer fue el hombre, un joven muy apuesto con un cabello muy rebelde. Lo más destacable de él, eran sus ojos oscuros que aprecian profanar la mente de cualquier jovencita. La mujer caía sobre él como un saco de patatas. Le pillo de sorpresa. Sus bucles caían graciosamente por los hombros. Le ocultaba el rostro. Llevaba sus finos labios ligeramente pintados con carmín rosa palo. Estaba esplendida y llena de energía. Quería más guerra, pero él se negó a seguir. Había sido derrotado.

**-¡Jo!-** Se quejaba ella.- **Eres un aburrido.**

-**Mmm….-** Acaricio los muslos de ella y a la vez le subía el vestido con disimulo.- **¿Por qué no jugamos a otra cosa?**

**-¿A qué juego?-** Se puso a cuatro patas sobre él y lo beso.

**-¡Oh!-** Sonrió.- **Lo has pillado rápido.**

Le agarro de la cintura y cambiaron de posición. Ella rio con el movimiento. Él le fue desatando el vestido con cuidado. Ese preciso día no llevaba el sostén. Lo había percibido a lo largo de su guerra muñida. A ella se le puso la carne de gallina.

-**¿Tienes frio? **– Le pellizco un pezón.- **¿Quieres que te caliente?**

-**No hace falta.-** Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella.- **Quiero otra cosa.**

Cambiaron otra vez de posición, a la inicial, ella sobre él. Se sentó sobre su parte más traviesa. Desde de su posición veía bien cada parte del cuerpo de ella. Acaricio sus caderas y la cintura. Ella jugueteo con el cinturón de su pantalón. Se lo desabrocho y saco a su amiguito de su presión. Lo manoseo para enderezarlo. A él se le escapo un gemido. Le entro un impulso de poseerla ahora, pero ella seguía estimulándolo. Había pasado de ser su compañero de guerra a ser su juguete. Eso no le gustaba. Lo estaba torturando. Además ella le sonreía con malicia. Se agarro a las sabanas de la cama. Ella lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Cada vez se excitaba mas y no le quedaba voluntad para aguantas. Casi en el punto que iba explotar tocaron la puerta.

-**Joven señor,** - Llamo el mayordomo desde el exterior.- **vuestro padre ha regresado y requiere vuestra presencia. **

-**Un momento**.- Se le escapo un gallo. Había explotado y ella se mancho las manos con un espeso liquido blando.- **Ahora bajo.**

-**No tarde demasiado o su padre se cabreara**.- Le advirtió.

La obligo a bajarse de él. La dio un beso y se levanto. Se puso presentable. Se ajusto el cinturón. Se metió la camisa por dentro del pantalón y cogió la chaqueta. Se volvió hacia ella.

-**Límpiate eso en el baño**.- Le ordeno.- **Ya sabes dónde. Vístete rápido**.- Se peinaba frente al espejo.- **No quiero que mi padre suba y te encuentre así.**

**-¿Qué pasa con tu cuarto?-** Le pregunto mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse las manos.

-**No te preocupes querida.-** Se abotono la chaqueta.- **En cuanto salga entrara la sirvienta a recoger este desastre. No te hada nada. Subo enseguida.**

Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras hacinado ruido. Se hacía notar su presencia en casa. Su padre lo estaría esperando en su despacho al otro lado de la gran casa. No tardo mucho. El mayordomo le metió prisa y lo metió a regañadientes al despacho.

Mientras tanto arriba, ella se vestía un poco apurada. La asistenta apareció de repente cerca de ella. Se le cayeron los zapatos del susto. Los volvió a recoger.

-**Niña,-** La llamo la asistenta con un acento cubano.- **tú señor padre también está aquí**.- Se lo decía mientras recogía los cojines del suelo.- **Escucha. Baja por las escaleras y sal por la puerta trasera. El mayordomo te espera con la puerta principal abierta. ¡Ah!**- Exclamo.- **toca el timbre para que el señor sepa de tu llegada.**

-**Gracias.-** Le agradeció por la información.

Su padre lo esperaba tras el escritorio. Ojeaba unas cartas. Alzo la vista en cuanto entro. Le sonrió con pose. Un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Aquella sonrisa no traía nada bueno. Se quedo plantado en medio de la estancia. Su padre apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus manos. Luego le hizo un leve gesto para que se acercara. Trago saliva y se sentó en el sofá cercano al escritorio. Le entro un miedo atroz por que le iba a decir.

-**Hijo,-** Se echo hacia atrás.- **hay un asunto que debemos aclarar inmediatamente**.

**-¿Qué asunto?-** Se alarmo un poco.- **No será…**

-**No, es ese asunto.-** Suspiro. – **Es otro. Como te lo puedo decir. Tiene que ver con tu futuro.**

**-¿Con mi futuro?-** Frunció el ceño. – **Padre, ¿Qué has hecho?**

Su padre se rio, pero no lo dijo nada más. Siempre le dejaba con las ganas de saber. Se cruzo de brazos a la espera. La puerta del despacho se abrió. Quien entro, era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Le saludo con una sonrisa. Por que además es el padre de ella. Primero lo miro y luego a su padre. No entendía el porqué de esa reunión.

-**¿Has encontrado el servicio?** – Le pregunto su padre a su amigo.

-**Sí, me ha indicado el camino tu mayordomo**.- Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.- **También he aprovechado a mandar un mensaje a…**

**-¡Sssh!-** No le dejo acabar la frase**.- ¿Cuándo llegara? Para empezar la reunión cuanto antes y zanjar el asunto.**

-**No estaba lejos.-** Le dio un ataque de tos.- **¿Estás bien chico?**

-**Sí, no se preocupe.-** Se toco el cuello con disimulo.- **Solo me pica la garganta**.- Saco un caramelo del bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca. También sabia de quien hablaba.

-**Esta mañana salió de casa con unos libros.-** Empezó a contar.- Iba **dejarlos a la biblioteca y luego a no sé dónde. No escuche bien**.- El timbre sonó.- **Ya ha llegado**.

-**Por fin.-** Respiro tranquilo su padre.- **Va ser rápido hijo. Luego puedes irte lo que andarás haciendo antes. **

-**Padre no entiendo nada**.- Se inquietaba en su asiento.

-**Ahora lo sabrás.-**Se inclino hacia delante.- **Te va encantar.**

Lo que vio sus ojos. Le dejo sin aire. ¿Cómo es posible? Si hasta hace nada estaba con él arriba. Volvió la vista hacia su padre sorprendido y sin habla. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Su padre y su amigo sonrieron. Ella entro avergonzada y tímida. La actitud que ponía delante de su padre. Se sentó junta a él, pero en la otra esquina del sofá. Estaba igual o más nerviosa que él.

-**Ya estamos todos.-** Dijo su padre.- **¿Quién se lo dice?** – Se dirigió a su amigo.- **¿Tú o yo?**

-**Te dejo el honor,** - Sonrió.- **buen amigo. Ha sido idea tuya.**

-**¿Qué idea padre?- **Alzo la voz.

-**Cálmate, hijo.-** Bufo.- **Os vais a casar a las seis de la tarde.**

-**Teníamos todo preparado hace semanas**.- Continuo su amigo.- **Los invitados llegaran a las cinco y media. Hija, Tu ya tienes el vestido. Aquel que tanto miradas, Cuando fuiste con mama y tu prima ha elegir su vestido de novia hace dos meses. Era una farsa, pequeña.**

**-¡PAPA!-** Chillo.- **¿Mama lo sabe? ¿Y por qué?**

**-¿Por qué?-** Se rio un poco.- **Para unir ambas casas**.- Levanto una ceja.- **No intentaras decirme que ya tienes novio.**

- **No, no.-** Negó y se mantuvo callada.

-**En cuanto a ti jovencito,-** Ahora era su padre**.- tienes el traje ya en tu cuarto junto con los anillos**.- Se levanto de asiento. Los demás lo imitaron.- **Podéis marchar a prepararos. Solo os quedan dos horas.**

Salieron del despacho. Ella y su padre se marcharon a su respectiva casa a prepararse. Él hizo lo mismo. Subió a su cuarto. Ahí estaba el esmoquin colgado de una percha y los anillos sobre su escritorio. Se sentó en la cama. Se sentía mareado y confuso. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a su padre? Aun no estaba preparado para casarse y tan pronto. Él lo tenía todo planeado. Iba formalizar la relación con ella cuando cumpliera los veintiséis años, a los veintinueve le pediría casarse con él, a los treinta ya estaría casado y en un par de añitos tendría su primer hijo. Pero aquello había cambiado sus planes. La voz de su padre dando órdenes, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se desvistió y fue directo a la ducha. Debía estar perfecto para su propia boda. Se seco rápido y se puso el esmoquin. El último grito de su padre iba directamente dirigido a él. Bajo a trompicones las escaleras. Su padre lo esperaba en el vestíbulo. Él también se hacía cambiado. Ambos salieron hacia la iglesia. Los invitados estaban todos en sus sitios, caras conocidas y desconocidas. Los nervios florecieron en ese momento. Lo habían dejado ahí plantado en medio del altar junto al cura. Le música empezó a sonar. Los invitados se levantaron. La novia entro con su padre a la iglesia. Todo la miraba. Se quedo alucinado. Estaba espectacular y hermosa. Se acercaba a él despacio. Se hacía eterno. Su padre se la entrego. La madre de ella lloraba como una madalena en la primera fila y todavía no había comenzado la ceremonia. El cura carraspeo para llamar la atención de los asistentes. Entonces entono el comienzo de la boda. Se dijeron los votos, cambiaron los anillos y firmaron varios papeles. Ya eran oficialmente marido y mujer. Luego toco la sesión interminable de fotos con familiares y amigos. Dos horas habían transcurrido. Su estomago crujió El restaurante del banquete estaba cerca. Llegaron a allí y estaban sirviendo ya los entremeses. Cuando se sentó en la mesa principal, los devoro sin prestar atención a nadie.

-**Te vas a atragantar.-** Le susurraron al oído.

Tenía los mofletes llenos y trago con dificultad. Ella, bueno, su mujer se había cambiado de vestido a algo más cómodo. Estaba aun más hermosa que antes.

-**Te has cambiado de vestido**. -Bebió un poco de vino para pasar la comida.

-**Tú estas comiendo como un gorrino**.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-**Tengo hambre.-** Se metió en la boca un canapé y sonrió.- **Además no has visto a mi primo comer.**- Le señalo a un chiquillo metiéndose cuatro trozos de pan bien grandes en la boca.- **Un día se va atragantar.**

-**Hijo, tú haces lo mismo.** –Comento su padre como si nada. Estaba sentado a su lado.- **Precisamente ayer te metiste cinco bollitos en el desayuno.**

Los comensales de la mesa principal se rieron. Aunque a él no le hizo gracia alguna. Le sirvieron el primer plato, una pequeña porción de bistec. A continuación, El segundo plato era merluza en salsa verde. Entre este plato y el postre repartieron los regalitos de boda. Los felicitaron y les dijeron las típicas frasecitas de recién casados.

-o-

Despertó cuando el sol se escondía en el horizonte. El abrasador calor pasó a ser a un frio agradable. Se desperezo y su libro cayó a la hierba desde una gran altura. Bajo de un salto del árbol. Se arreglo un poco el pantalón y el chaleco. Recogió el libro y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Bostezo. Le dolían las articulaciones por haberse quedado dormido. Escucho unos ruidos cerca de su posición. No le prestó atención. Una mujer de cabellos revuelto se acerba a él corriendo. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-"_Es ella. Existe de verdad."-_ Pensó.

No sabía qué hacer en cuanto escucho gritos procedentes de unos ninjas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**-¡Atrapadla!-** Grito quien sería el capitán del grupo. – **¡No dejéis que salga de la aldea! –**Este diviso a Kakashi y le llamo a gritos**. - ¡Kakashi! **–Aun seguían a buena distancia.- **¡Atrápala! ¡No controla bien una técnica y puede ser muy peligroso si sale de la aldea!**

Estaba totalmente paralizado, nervioso o raro. No sabía cómo se sentía en ese preciso momento. Ella paso a su lado sin atacarlo. No llevaba armas. Solamente unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta rota por una manga. Lo había reconocido. Entro en un estado de shock. No sabía si ir detrás de ella o dejar el asunto a sus compañeros.

**-¡KAKASHI!-** Le volvió a gritar el capitán.

Como si fuera una marioneta. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se giro. Corrió tras ella.


	6. Sueño 6 Apuesta

_Sueño 6 – Apuesta._

Saltaba de rama en rama, de un árbol a otro a gran velocidad. Había perdido el rastro. Se dio cuenta de que ella era realmente rápida, más rápida que su ex alumno y difunto sensei. Paró en seco en una encrucijada, donde los olores se mezclaban. ¿Había estado dando vueltas o caído dentro de un genjutsu? Realizo el sello para salir de él. Estaba equivocado. No era un genjutsu. Se había perdido por los bosques de la hoja. No, estaba confundido. Algo le pasaba. No se sentía muy bien. A través de sus ojos empezaba a ver imágenes. Estaba soñando despierto.

-o-

Se llevo la mano al rostro. Lo había abofeteado. Nunca se lo imagino. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? No fue su intención. No quería decírselo, pero le había puesto tan furioso. No pensaba con claridad. Se sentía tan confuso tan de repente. No se sintió tan mal desde hacia tanto tiempo. Retrocedió horrorizado. Ella está llorando. Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Él lo había provocado. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba nervioso. Quería consolarla. El valor se le escapo del cuerpo. Se derrumbo moralmente. Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella.

**-¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS**!- Le grito con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-**Yo… Yo…** -Balbuceo sin saber que decir.- **…**

**-¡NO SIGAS!-** se acercaba cada vez mas. Ella retrocedió, pero no pudo ir más allá de la pared.- **¡VETE DE AQUÍ!** – le señalo la puerta.

**-¡NO!-** grito al mismo tono que ella y cada vez estaba más cerca.- **¡NO ME VOY A IR!** – La acorralo entre él y la pared.- **No saldré por esa puerta.-** fijo su mirada en ella.- **No lo voy hacer.**

**-¡VETE!-** Le golpeo con las manos en puño- **¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!** –Seguía llorando.- **¡VETE!**

**-¡NO!-** La cogió de los hombro.- **No voy irme. No lo hare.**- Apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.- **Lo siento**.-La susurro.- **Perdóname.**

-**…**- No le salía el habla.- **No puedo. Me has hecho daño. Vete.**- Le salía un hilillo de voz.

-**No.-**La beso.- **No me voy a ir.-** La volvió a besar.

-**Por favor…-**Él la seguía besando**.-… Vete.-** Otro beso.

-**No.-** La abrazo por la cintura y volvió a besarla.- **Me quedo.**

**-¿Por qué?-** Lo miro con ojos llorosos. No la dejo decir nada más. La estaba besando otra vez.

-**Porque no era mi intención decirte esto.-** Apoyo su frente con la de ella.- **Te quiero.**

**-¿Cómo?-** Abrió bien los ojos.- **No te creo.**

La volvió a besar con más intensidad. Ella no resistió. No podía enfadarse con él. Lo perdono. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos. No quería que se fuera.

-o-

Se despertó de su sueño. Parecía tan vivido… No recordaba bien que hacia allí en medio de bosque. Además había anochecido hacía ya tiempo. Entonces escucho unos sollozos procedentes de unos arbustos. Se acerco con sigilo hacia allí. Saco un Kunai por precaución. Podría ser un enemigo peligroso. Era todo lo contrario. El Kunai cayó en picado clavándose con fuerza al suelo. Era ella. Estaba acuclillada llorando a mares y asustada. Ahora recordó que hacía en aquel lugar. Sus manos se paralizaron. No se atrevía acercarse más para no hacerla huir.

_-"¡Es real! ¡Es real! ¡Es real!"_ – Se decía una y otra vez. _–"¡Que alguien me pellizque!"_ – Pero nadie podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

Ella alzo la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Aun seguían cubiertos de lágrimas. Retrocedió asustada ante su presencia. Se arrastro por el suelo, pero choco contra el tronco de un árbol y se hizo un ovillo.

-**No me mate, por favor.-** Suplicaba con una voz bien baja y débil.- **No quiero regresar.**

Suspiro agobiado. Se rasco la nuca confundido. No sabía qué hacer ni que decir. No era muy bueno consolando. Tampoco era el plan de asesinarla. Le habían gritado que fuera tras ella y la regresara a la aldea. ¿Y esa técnica que le habían advertido de su peligrosidad? No había sufrido tal ataque. ¿Sería ella un ser peligroso? Pues no lo parecía. Estaba muy asustada y aun mas con él delante. Dio un paso hacia delante y ella se abrazo más fuerte a sus piernas. No podía dejarla allí.

-**¡No te acerques, por favor!- **Grito alarmada y cansada. – **Los sueños pueden ser realmente peligrosos.-**Su voz se debilito tras decir eso.

Él se quedo clavado en el suelo y empezó a atar cabos. Ahora entendió que clase de técnica no podía controlar. ¿Tanto miedo les daba a sus compañeros ninja esa clase de técnica? Sonrió bajo su máscara y se agacho. Saco un pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Ella dejo ver sus ojos castaños por un instante para volverse a esconder entre sus brazos. Se aferro a sus piernas como si de un salvavidas fueras. No confiaba en él. Ni pensaba hacerlo. Era un desconocido para ella. Aunque vagamente le resultaba familiar. Quería que la dejara en paz, que volviera por donde haya venido. Prefería estar en su soledad sin que nadie sepa a donde huyo.

A Kakashi le recordó a un perrito abandonado, asustadizo y desconfiado ante el nuevo amo. Deposito el pañuelo cerca de ella y retrocedió, a la posición de donde se había clavado el kunai. Espero pacientemente a que la joven decidiera coger el pañuelo. Ella extendió el brazo. Toco con los dedos la suave tela, pero como si de fuego tratase retrocedió. Dudaba entre cogerlo o no o limpiarse con la manga de la camiseta. ¿Sería algún tipo de trampa o estratagema para capturarla? Recogió el brazo. No quiera el pañuelo. Se pego más al tronco del árbol.

**-¡Ah! Bueno no lo quieres**.- Recogió el pañuelo y lo olio. –"_Está limpio. Lo lave ayer_"- Pensó mirándola a ella. Sintió el fresco aire en su piel y tembló un poco. – **No te muevas de ahí. Voy a buscar ramas para hacer una pequeña hoguera. Empieza hacer frio**.

Se alejo con paso lento sin perderla de vista. Recogió un par de ramas cerca de ese árbol, pero necesitaba más. Se fue alejando poco a poco y estando alerta a cualquier movimiento por parte de ella o de algún enemigo. El bosque no suele ser un buen lugar para quedarse a dormir ni para encender una hoguera. Recorrió una buena distancia. No encontró mucho por allí. Las ramas caídas estaban húmedas y no eran buenas para prenderlas. Estaría horas intentando encenderla. Entonces decidió regresar a donde estaba ella.

Se le cayeron las pocas ramas que había recogido al suelo. No estaba allí y eso que le dijo que no se moviera. Se quedo aun más confuso con la situación y dos preguntas le vinieron a la mente: ¿A dónde había ido? ¿La habrán encontrado? Golpeo el tronco donde ella había apoyado su espalda con el puño. Se hizo sangre y no le importo. Bajo la vista y encontró un tubo transparente. Lo recogió y lo inspecciono con el ceño fruncido. Aquella mujer le había estado tomando el pelo un buen rato. No estaba asustada ni había llorado. Fue toda una farsa para que él la dejara en pasar de largo en su huida.

Regreso a la aldea al alba en muy mal estado. La imagen de la mujer de sus sueños se había esfumado de repente. Fue a informar de lo sucedido a la Hokage. Esta no la regaño ni lo amenazo. Tras finalizar su historia. La Hokage se rio a grandes carcajadas. Todo aquello había sido un experimento por parte de la susodicha mujer con el permiso de ella. Sus compañeros habían actuado bien al igual un actor de película. Le entro la vena homicida. Los iba matar a todos. Hoy no era el día de las bromas pesadas. Pero se aguanto. En otro momento se vengaría de ellos.

Tocaron la puerta del despacho de la Hokage y entro ella con un nuevo atiendo, el de Shinobi de la hoja. Traía consigo un par de folios explicando la técnica y los resultados efectuados. Lo ignoro al entrar. Se los entrego a la Hokage. Le miro y sonrió con timidez.

-**Lo siento**.- Se disculpo por lo que le había dicho.- **Ella te eligió por una apuesta.**

El resultado de ese experimento fue a causa de la Hokage, que un día de borrachera aposto contra los de la sección de investigación de la aldea. La apuesta era confundir a un shinobi cualquiera, ella elegía a quien, con el jutsu a medio completar de la mujer y fingir la huida de la mujer para ver la reacción de dicho shinobi. Para su desgracia había sido un éxito y la Hokage había perdido tal apuesta.

FIN


End file.
